


Trí

by Lucterna



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucterna/pseuds/Lucterna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're bored while Niall and Liam are playing a video game, but Niall comes up with an interesting solution to your problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trí

You hang over the back of the couch between Liam and Niall, who’re playing a couple matches of FIFA on the big screen.

"I’m bored," you say, plopping your head on Niall’s shoulder.

"We’re almost done, babe," Niall assures you, turning his head for an absent press of his lips to your cheek.

"Niall’s kickin’ my ass," Liam says, as if that makes what Niall said more true.

You continue to hang over the couch, head on Niall’s shoulder, your eyes on the screen to watch the match. Honestly, you’re not really all that up on football; you don’t hate it and sometimes the players are nice to look at, but it’s definitely not something you’re interested in. Still, when the guys are playing, it’s hard not to get distracted by the movement and noise from the television.

You’re not so distracted that you miss Liam taking an unexpected peek into your cleavage, however. His eyes dart up to your face, catching and then widening when he realizes you saw him. If he’d been a stranger, you might be offended or at least a little skeeved, but it’s Liam and well, you just find yourself grinning. Shifting so that you’re not quite pressed against Niall anymore, you wiggle your eyebrows at him.

The few seconds distraction is all Niall needs to do whatever it is he should to win. He gives a shout, which startles both you and Liam, the latter fishmouthing a moment.

"What happened to ya there?" Niall says, cackling as he looks over at Liam. "You coulda blocked me good and-" He makes a hand gesture to demonstrate how badly Liam failed.

Before he can stop himself, Liam claims, almost pouting, “Your girlfriend was makin’ faces at me.”

Niall’s head twists to look at you over the couch and he’s got no qualms about his eyes dipping into the low cut neck of your tank top before they reach your face. “Makin’ faces, huh? You didn’t have to help me win,” he teases.

"Oh, I wasn’t," you begin, unable to keep the malicious grin off your face as you add, "I wouldn’t have been making faces if your bud here wasn’t looking at my boobs."

Niall makes a scandalized sound, pressing a hand to his chest while Liam’s face goes scarlet.

"It- I wasn-"

"They’re pretty nice, aren’t they?" Niall startles you both, leaning back so that his head is temporarily pillowed on the breasts in question.

You might be guilty of smirking a little.

"Uh…" Liam swallows, obviously uncertain what the right answer to this question is.

Niall gives you a little nuzzle before he’s straightening up. “C’mon, Liam, you can be honest.”

Dark eyes meet yours for a second, before Liam clears his throat and jerks his gaze away, somewhere not quite at you and Niall. “Well, I, uh, yeah.”

Okay, you’re definitely smirking now.

"Wanna touch ‘em?"

"What?!" you and Liam cry in unison.

Niall cackles and you wait for the “just kidding” or something like it. Anything but his laughter quieting to a huge grin on his face and a, “Well?”

"Niall!" you crow, giving his head a little shove. "Don’t do that!"

But a heartbeat later and Liam swings his head between the two of you. “Can I?”

"Liam!"

"If me girl says you can," Niall affirms, tilting his head back to grin up at you again. You’re pretty sure you’ve never seen this particularly mischievous twinkle in his eyes before.

Without answering Liam, you try to walk away from the couch. This is - Well, all right, Liam is undoubtedly a good looking guy and maybe once or twice, you could be accused of admiring all that tawny skin and his tight physique. But this is a little too weird. Before you can get too far however, Niall’s hand is on your wrist. When your eyes meet his, that spark is still there, but his expression has turned somewhat serious.

"Just what are you getting at?" you demand, unable to look away, though you can feel Liam’s eyes on you, can hear the noisy way he swallows. You wonder what he’s thinking of this.

"I’m just sayin’," Niall begins slowly, glancing between the two of you, "that if Liam wants a go at the girls and you wanna let ‘im…" He shrugs, like the two of you should just understand.

"Are you saying you want Liam to feel my boobs?"

"If he wants to."

Finally, you’re able to look at the other boy and find him as red faced as before, mouth slightly agape like he has no idea what to make of this. Honestly, even you aren’t sure, but… something about it makes you a little hot under your clothes. As you chew your lip an indecisive noise escapes you.

Once more you ask Niall, “What are you getting at?”

"Well, the way I see it is this," he begins, "I know you think me mate’s a good lookin’ bloke, right?" You open your mouth to protest, but Niall demonstrates that his question was rhetorical by literally covering your mouth with his hand. You contemplate biting his fingers. "And, well, you think me girl’s pretty fit, yeah?"

After admitting that you’ve got good tits and asking to feel them, it’s not like Liam can say any less. So he just nods his head, clearly trying to look like he isn’t on some train to Crazyville with Niall just in case you decide this isn’t fun anymore.

"So, you wanna let ‘im touch you, he wants t’touch you. I, ah, kinda wanna watch it happen." The cheeky little bastard doesn’t even blush, grinning at the both of you without an ounce of shame.

You and Liam glance at each other and you’re not sure you feel quite as daring as you had when you’d teased him only minutes ago. Still, there’s that little tingle between your thighs that says you sure wouldn’t mind him getting his hands on you and if the crimson in his cheeks is any indication of his own feelings, well. Biting your lip, you have to ask, “So, all you want him to do is feel me up a little?”

"If that’s all you want him to do," Niall shrugs.

"What if-" And here Liam seems to finally find his confidence, licking his lips as he looks up at you, "What if that’s not all I want to do?"

With your boyfriend’s cackles in your ears, you shiver a little under Liam’s suddenly dark gaze. “Why don’t we just start there?” Your voice comes out surprisingly soft.

Although a time or two, Niall has simply pulled you over the back of the couch on top of him, you take the long way around this time and plop down between the two of them. Niall’s almost bouncing in place beside you, grinning like he’s about to get the biggest and best present ever. On your other side, Liam looks tentative but no less interested, his gaze meeting yours with that heated edge to it. You throat works a little in anticipation and with a gentle nudge from Niall, you scoot close enough to Liam so that your legs are touching.

At first, it almost seems silly; Liam reaches out, ghosting a hand up your side, his fingers brush your arm before he lets his palm flatten out against your breast. You’re briefly reminded of the first time you let a guy touch your boobs, back in high school. Neither of you had a clue what you were doing. Liam gets a good handful now though and unconsciously you lean into his touch, nipple hardening against the palm of his hand as he kneads that side of your chest. His hand is huge and warm and you’re pretty sure you should have told him to just put it up your shirt instead.

Unexpectedly, Niall presses close, his chest against your back. His lips are almost against your ear, but he says to Liam, “Kiss her.”

No one questions him this time, Liam’s hand slipping up your throat to cup your jaw instead as he leans in and presses his lips to yours. They’re plush, the tiniest bit chapped, and they taste like the beers he and Niall have been drinking while they played. His fingers slide just slightly back into your hair, the tips digging into your scalp as he pulls you that much closer, licking his way into your mouth and swallowing the startled moan you make. Vaguely you can feel Niall’s lips on your shoulder, hand slipping between you and Liam to run along the length of thigh bared by your shorts.

You hear him whisper, breath hot on your collar, “She likes it when you nibble…” And neither of you can see him, but Niall does just that to demonstrate, his teeth grazing your heated skin at the place where your neck and shoulder meet. Liam sucks your bottom lip in between his own teeth, gently biting and then letting go, his mouth venturing from yours to take a tentative journey down your jaw. Your breath comes in short little bursts and you want to ask them what’s happening, but it might stop if you do and you’re pretty sure you don’t want that. Oh no, not at all.

When Liam’s mouth finds the other side of your throat, his hand slips far enough back into your hair to almost make a fist, tugging. You can feel Niall sucking and biting a mark into your shoulder, marking you up even as he lets Liam touch you like this. The hand on your thigh is a soon a hand slipping into the waist of your shorts, to tease the feverish center of you through your panties. You can barely move, that sensation tugging breathy moans up out of you that only intensify when you feel Liam’s teeth digging into your collar, his free hand slipping up to knead at the breast he’d neglected earlier.

"Yeah, you like that don’t you, baby?" Niall breathes against your ear, and you’re sure he can feel the shudders racking your body as he rubs you, his lips touching your earlobe.

"Niall," you breathe and it is a yes and a plea and a question.

"We’ll stop if you don’t," he whispers, flattening his hand against your panties, though his thumb seems to keep moving of its own accord, a surprisingly soothing gesture. Even Liam stops nibbling your skin to give it a reassuring nuzzle, waiting to hear what you’ll say.

With both of them touching you, your own hands uncertain where to go, you shake your head, swallowing, “No, don’t… don’t stop.”

Things are a little bit of a blur from there, a steady touch of mouths and lips and fingers, clothes finding their way off and into the floor. Niall’s voice seems to punctuate everything, “Touch her like… yeah, put your hand there, Liam, c’mon, babe, make all the noise you want, put your hands in his hair.”

Niall is pressed against your back, his arm curled around your middle. Every so often you can feel his knuckles and the head of his cock brushing against you as he works himself, still whisper ordering the two of you around. Liam’s kneeling between your thighs, mouthing his way up one and Niall’s voice is in ear your ear, “Yeah, just like that, gotta touch her a little, gonna put your fingers in her.” His mouth touches your neck at the same instance that Liam’s center of you, nosing his way into your damp heat and testing it out with his fingertips.

You shudder, hips jerking, and Niall murmurs, “Feels good, don’t it, babe? We’re all gonna feel amazin’…”

Liam licks his way into your core the same way he’d licked into your mouth, in slow stripes that seem to taste every inch of wet skin all at once. You find your hand running into his disheveled hair before you can stop yourself, your hips bucking up against him again as you try your damnedest not to squeeze your thighs together. With the unexpected tug of your fingers, Liam groans and the vibrations tingle all the way up through your spine. Your head falls back against Niall’s shoulder with a whimper.

Niall kisses you hard on the mouth, taking your free hand and pulling it over into his lap, using his to wrap yours around him. He slides your hand along the hardened length of himself, breathing encouragements between your lips as Liam slips two thick fingers inside you and his tongue curls around your clit a second before his lips do.

"Oh, fuck, yeah," Niall groans, when the obscene sounds of Liam sucking on you hit the air and you shudder, your hand squeezing Niall’s cock just shy of too hard. he bucks up into your hand, gasping into your mouth. "Fuck, tell him how… much you like that, baby. Let him know."

It’s hard to even form words, with Niall whispering in your ear, his lips and teeth finding the lobe in between breaths and Liam’s fingers, ye fucking gods, stretching you out, curling up against places you weren’t sure you had nerves in as they slip in and out of you. And his mouth… But somehow you do it, moaning his name for Niall, whimpering, “Just like that, Liam, fuck, yes, fuck…”

Niall rewards you with another crushing kiss, the arm around your middle curling up until his fingers find your breast, kneading and then rolling the nipple between them. Coupled with the sudden graze of teeth around the tight bundle nerves at your center, you come with a shout, the fingers in Liam’s hair fisting as you buck up into his mouth. Your other hand tightens on Niall until he’s gasping, the pressure sending him over the edge with you. Your entwined hands are nearly dripping, matching the glistening on Liam’s lips and chin and fingers as he comes up for air between your thighs.

He kisses his way up your heaving body, eyes darting once, twice, to Niall. But the blond stops him before he can get to your mouth and you watch with heavy lidded eyes as he pops one of Liam’s damp fingers in his mouth to suck off the remnants of your orgasm. Liam is startled and wide-eyed, but he can’t help the little groan that escapes him, and you’re already on fire again, sucking in a breath when Niall offers you the other finger.

"Tastes fuckin’ amazin’, doesn’t she?" he says, grinning devilishly at Liam as you suck the darker haired boy’s finger between your lips, cleaning it off as thoroughly as you would Niall’s.

Liam’s words are lost as Niall brings his hand and yours to his own mouth to clean off. Somewhere along the way everyone gets a taste of each other though, and watching Liam’s plush lips curl around Niall’s fingers in a way you could never see your own do… Fuck.

But Liam is still hard and ready, somehow patiently waiting, and you know he must be aching for some kind of release now. You reach for him with both hands, wanting to get them, or your mouth on it, maybe Niall will even let him inside you. You turn just so to look at your boyfriend, finding his blue eyes dark and watching. They swivel to meet your own. “Do whatever you want, babe,” he says, voice rough.

On legs that are more jelly than anything, you stand and you press a more than willing Liam back onto the soft black material. Sitting next to your flushed and already hardening boyfriend, it’s like a pair of Christmas presents you didn’t know you wanted. They’re both endowed well enough to suit you, too nice to compare. You watch Niall gingerly palm himself as you slide into Liam’s lap. You kiss Liam as bruisingly as Niall had kissed you as you reach between the two of you to line him up and then sink down. You moan in unison as he’s sheathed inside you, stretching you even more than his talented fingers. Hands on Liam’s shoulders, you start to move, rolling your hips against his while Niall strokes himself to full hardness beside you. Their breathy grunts and groans fill the air and Liam’s hands find their way to your hips, digging in as he uses his own grasp to pull you hard against him, filling you up time and again in motions that are almost too much.

And then you feel Niall’s questing fingers probe a place neither of you go too often. Gasping for breath, your gaze jerks to him even as Liam’s hips are smashing upward into yours. Niall’s eyes are sparking as he asks hoarsely, “Whaddya think, babe? Take us both?”

His fingers aren’t quite inside you, but … the thought of them filling you at the same time is enough to have you clenching down on Liam, who’s head is thrown against the back of the couch as he groans. You give Niall a breathless nod and your boyfriend darts surprisingly quick from the couch to find your favorite bottle of lubricant. In the meantime, you coax Liam into lazy strokes, whimpering apologies because you know he’s near to bursting. He just fists his hand tightly into your hair and pulls you down for hard and sloppy kisses, keeping himself occupied that way until Niall returns.

It isn’t quick, but it’s fun, the new stretch and burn as Niall slides one slicked finger inside you from the back. While you slowly grind your hips against Liam’s, Niall works you open as much as possible, adding a second finger. It’s as tight and odd as the first time you let him try it, but soon enough, with Liam obviously gripping the last threads of himself, Niall stands up between Liam’s knees and sinks into you from behind. The hard thrust propels you into Liam and all of you cry out at once, bodies tightening and jerking against one another. Niall’s hands are on your back, rubbing and then joining Liam’s briefly in your hair as he moves. The two of them find a rhythm you can’t hope to keep up with, moving inside you with alternating strokes so that you’re always filled to brimming with one of them.

When you come undone for the second time, you take a cursing Liam with you. “Fuck, baby girl, oh fuck, fuck…” and you know your hips will be littered with bruises tomorrow from the way clutches at you as your body milks him desperately.

With you still impaled on Liam, Niall reaches between the two of you, his hand slipping against your clit in erratic motions, making you jerk against the other boy as the blond stirs up the worst and best aftershocks you’ve ever felt, your nerves all on fire from so much stimulation. He coaxes you into one more, cursing against your back as your orgasm stirs Liam into thrusting up against you though he’s nowhere near hard enough to go again. As you’re pushed farther back onto Niall with a little cry, your boyfriend hits his peak again, jerking against you until he’s as spent as the both of you.

When he pulls out to flop onto the couch again, panting for breath, you have to roll out of Liam’s lap, find your way to the sofa between them. The boys curl in on you almost in synch, with little pets and breathless praise that you return with exhausted, but sweet kisses. The three of you fall asleep on the massive couch like that, tangled up, hot and sated.


End file.
